


All That I Have Left

by DeeAndTheBee



Category: Left 4 Dead 2
Genre: Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Guilty Ellis, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Mild Language, No Smut, POV Third Person, Requited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 18:29:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3539597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeeAndTheBee/pseuds/DeeAndTheBee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the gang is leaving the plantation, Ellis drops a part of himself. Not only does his decision to go back for it affect him but a certain someone who couldn't let him make the journey alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All That I Have Left

Their breaths came out in fast paced huffs and gasps, as they stared at one another from across the barricaded safe room. A heavy fist soon hit the wall, along with an almost growl following in suit. "Damn it, Ellis!" Nick shouted sharply, barely recovering from the impact that the longest run of his life had on his desperate lungs. "Now what the hell are we going to do? Because I really doubt that they are going to turn that boat around to save our sorry asses!" The angry hard haired brunet kicked an old tin bucket towards Ellis, barely missing his right knee.  
"Jesus, Nick! What do you want me to say?" Ellis began " I didn' think they'd leave us like that-"  
"That's because you rarely think at all!" Nick interrupted curly haired young man who now stood in the corner. The part of his face that could be seen from underneath his muddy cap was not only red from all the running he had done moments ago, but also from his rising anger. Nick wanted to bite his tongue but the words kept spilling out. "Only someone suicidal would run back to a house filled with the dead for some old stupid cap!"  
"Shut you're damn mouth, Nick!" Ellis spat "In case you didn't notice, I never asked you for help!" He yelled to the top of his lungs, not caring how many of the dead he would be attracting.  
Nick bared his teeth and walked up to the red-faced young man. "Oh, so you were suicidal?" He roughly yanking the front of the younger man's shirt almost enough to lift him from the ground. His left hand was so clamped tightly into a fist his knuckles had begun to turn white, and all of his newly released anger wad radiating from it.  
"If you're looking for a sorry, you can keep looking! I don' feel bad for what I did! It's the only thing I have left!" The words had come out bitterly, but forced an almost rapid change of expression onto the young man. His face had turned from cold and hard to almost a state of shock from having admitted those painful seven words. The on his shirt had loosened enough for him to pull himself away and move himself into the very corner of the wall. "There is nothing else I have here, Nick." The words hit Nick harder than he would have ever thought words could hit, but he couldn't exactly place his finger as to why they had done so. Was it because he had also suffered a loss of his own? The realization of what the world has become? Or because the words had included his name but left him out in the cold, disregarding him as the nothing he once was? Ellis took Nick's silent struggle as a sign to continue onward. "I lost my home, my truck," He inhaled sharply "my family, friends, pets..." A small gasp had come out of Nick's mouth. He wanted to say something, but what?  
"Ellis I-" Nick had reached a hand out towards the curly haired one but was pushed away just as quickly.  
"I ain't done yet." Ellis shook his head and stared back up at the bewildered man in front of him. "Before we knew about what was happening, the dead coming to life, Keith and I were playing the dare game like we usually did when we didn't have anything better to do." He released a small humorless chuckle "It doesn't even make sense thinking back on it..." Ellis stared down at his falling apart, ripped and tattered shoes. "I dared him to jump off of the garage into an old kiddy pool that Sal used to use. Sal was Mr. and Mrs. Johnson's daughter that I used to babysit. She was pretty quiet most of the time, but she was Keith's younger sister so she could really be a handful whenever she sneaked into my stash of sweets-" A part of what he kept dear to his heart had begun to shine through, however; the thought that all of it was now gone had sprung Ellis straight back into reality. "A-anyway, Keith missed the pool and kept hollering that he couldn't feel his leg..." The kid went silent for almost a whole minute before continuing. "I tried to help him up, but he kept saying 'It hurts! It hurts!' so I went ahead and went inside to grab granny's old wheelchair." Ellis visibly swallowed and slid down to the floor. He scrunched up his beaten cap and spoke in a morbid tone "I was in the middle of bringing it down stairs when Keith started hollering again. 'Don't be such a baby, Keith!' I yelled from the stairs.." Tears made streaks down the southerner's pink tinted cheeks. "I really am nothing but a stupid hick." he mumbled as he slowly curled in on himself "One of those hunter bastards had pounced on him but I was too late to help." The room went dead silent, not a sound audible to the human ear except for the occasional moan from the death walking outside. "Ellis, you-"  
"What, Nick?" Ellis' eyes were puffy and red, his cheeks blotchy from all the tears. "Gonna make fun of me some more? Go ahead, I deserve it. Call me a stup-" His words were cut off not by other words, but by pale thin lips that had met his own.  
"I..." Nick sighed as he placed his forehead onto Ellis' "I'm sorry." The words had left the conman's mouth no louder than a whisper. "You're not a stupid hick... And you're not alone either."  
"Wha-"  
"It's you're turn to let me finish now. I never, and I mean NEVER want you ever to do that again! If I were to lose you now, I'd... If I were to lose you..." The two stayed quiet for a moment before Nick brushed his lips against Ellis' once more, this time earning a response from the other participant. The kiss was chaste but held deep meaning within itself.  
"Nick?" Ellis asked ghosting his breath over the other's lips.  
"Yeah?" Nick answers hesitantly breaking apart from him.  
"I'm glad you didn't leave me."

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed my first fanfic! Please feel free to comment below or drop a kudos! ( - u - ; ) This has not been beta read so feel free to correct me on any grammar, spelling, or wildy OOC mistakes.


End file.
